


Breaking News

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: [BREAKING NEWS] VIXX's Ken and Hyuk spotted cuddling in a public bus.





	Breaking News

The night is still raw. It hasn’t been an hour or two when dusk came, but the VIXX members are already scrabbling around, going in and out of their rooms onto the living room, preparing themselves for a late night filming.

But as they continued minding their own business, there is one particular member—actually two, who seems calm even with all the chaos around. In the living room’s couch, there sat Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, hand phones in their hands, concentration full on the mildly lit device in hand.

“Jaehwannie, Hyogi.” The leader called their attention, but not one of them answered, nor looked at the speaker.

“Aren’t you two going to prepare?” The leader once again tried, and this time, Sanghyuk—as he seemed to be the one with more sense compared to the male sitting beside him—looked at Hakyeon.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Hakyeon looked at Sanghyuk, an unimpressed expression giving him away. For a split second, nervousness spread across the group’s youngest. He very well knows not to make the leader upset, or worse, angry. An angry Hakyeon is not a very pleasing sight.

And so he immediately said, “I mean—Jaehwan hyung and I are already done. Right hyung?” He nudged Jaehwan, calling his attention. When Jaehwan didn’t even budged, Sanghyuk was forced to look at Hakyeon, who is in turn looking at him with a stern look, but somewhere in Hakyeon’s eyes shows his affection for the younger in front of him. And that itself made Sanghyuk’s hammering heart calm, even for just a bit.

“Don’t worry hyung,” he told the older, “Jaehwan hyung and I will do good.” He assured Hakyeon, and the stern look in the older’s face was replaced by a softer look.

“Well you better should.” It was all it takes and the leader made his way towards a sulking Taekwoon—who is still affected by the cat they saw earlier this morning, asking Hakyeon if they can take it in as a pet, but the latter said no—finally leaving the two alone.

 Sanghyuk has never been this anxious before a filming. He was always confident, just playing around and acting as himself, but today is obviously different. And it doesn’t help when the male beside him has decided to lean against his shoulders while fiddling with his right hand. Tonight is their filming, as you can already say. It was for their YouTube series, VIXX TV. The members where divided into three pairs, and each pair should do everything they want—like literally everything they want. And Han Sanghyuk—as he came to the conclusion that he is the least favored member by the Gods—is eventually paired with Jaehwan.

What’s more alarming is that they hadn’t even planned yet. Perhaps because they were both too busy with their hand phones that they failed to think of anything. They were just there, in the comfortable black couch, fiddling with their phones, shutting the world out. But after a few more minutes, Jaehwan suddenly sit up straight and looked at Sanghyuk, a smile lingering in his face.

“What shall we do tonight, Hyogi?” The main vocalist asked. It was a question Sanghyuk has had since earlier, and he could only answer Jaehwan with a shrug and a bothered look.

“I don’t know, hyung. If I do, I would have told you already.” His sarcasm somewhat serves as a defense mechanism. His heart had been beating so fast since Jaehwan’s initiation of skin ship, but it has become severe when the latter talked to him. He is quite afraid that Jaehwan might hear his heart, but judging by the noise around them, it would be impossible.

“Eotokajji~” The vocalist sing-songs. He watched as the vocalist’s lips moved in sync with the song—or the slogan, or whatever they call that. Sanghyuk mentally slaps himself. He should focus, or else they won’t come up with an idea, and then Hakyeon will be upset. He can already foresee how bad that would be. And so he forced himself out of his flirting mode and become serious.

“We can’t obviously stay here all night.” An obvious fact. There are quite a few things in Sanghyuk’s mind. They can always go to Han River, as it is just near their dorm, or they can go to the cinema.

Or just cuddle all night with Jaehwan. A small voice inside his head whispered. He slapped his face, just like how he did in their Utopia Concert, and Jaehwan gave him a look.

“Hyogi, don’t worry. Hyung will think of something. Do not go around slapping yourself, it’s weird you know.” If only Jaehwan know, Sanghyuk have many ideas—and yes, one of them is cuddling in that small, limited space of the couch they are in.

“Alright guys! Gather up!” The leader called. Sanghyuk cannot help but shiver. The leader hasn’t done anything but if he found out that Sanghyuk and Jaehwan has just been screwing around since the morning, all hell will break loose.

Once the members are all gathered—in which Ravi and Hongbin are standing side by side, leaning against the arm of the couch, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan still sitting together in the sofa, Taekwoon gathered in the corner, looking pissed as always and Hakyeon standing in front of the boys—Hakyeon started his not-so-long “speech of encouragement”, as he likes to call it.

“Okay. Now now, I know that you already know that—Jaehwan, stop fiddling with your phone! So, as I was saying, today is our filming for VIXX TV, we were paired—Taekwoon! Stop eating, how can we have dinner later if you are already full? Aish. Okay, since none of you is interested—”

“I am!” A laughing Hongbin exclaimed. Clearly, his sarcasm is heard. Indeed, VIXX can never go on for a day without teasing their leader.

“Guys. Listen, okay? So, let’s do our best! Remember that what we will be doing while filming would be aired and our Starlights will see it. Let’s do our best for them, okay?” No one answered. “Why can’t you just give a reaction even just for once?”

“Whooooooo!! Good job Hakyeon hyung! What a nice speech!” Ravi and Hongbin both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Hakyeon just shook his head and noticed that Sanghyuk was not joining them. Usually, it would be Sanghyuk who goes all out in teasing him, but today is different. The youngest seems to be thinking of something.

“Hyogi, is something bothering you?” Hakyeon approached the youngest and touched his left cheek. “You can always tell hyung, you know.” He said once again, affection flowing out of his skin in bursting volumes. Taekwoon can only watch the exchange, an unreadable expression on his face.

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, stiffen for a moment. Then he remembered that he should act like nothing’s wrong. “My, my. Hyung, I’m good—I mean, nothing’s wrong. You better go ahead now.” He retorted, hoping that the older will take the bait and finally leave him alone.

Hakyeon’s gaze lingered at Sanghyuk for a few more seconds before he finally smiled and went out with Taekwoon. When all of the four members are gone, he looked at Jaehwan.

“Hyung, what will we do?”

“Get dressed.” Jaehwan simply said, still fiddling with his phone.

“What?”

“Get dressed.” Sanghyuk obeyed, despite his curiosity. He left the comforting warmth of the couch and went to the room he shares with Jaehwan. Not knowing where to go gave him a headache, he doesn’t know what kind of clothing to wear, should he go formal? Casual? Fancy? He made his eyes strode the whole of his wardrobe, and in the end, he decided to go for comfortable. And by that, he meant a carnation pink colored hoodie, and underneath it, a plain white shirt, tight jeans and sneakers. He let his silver gray hair fall across his forehead, and he is done.

The sight of Jaehwan wearing a black long sleeves shirt with print was the one that greeted Sanghyuk when he went back to the living room. He noticed that the other was also wearing black jeans and sneakers. He suddenly gulped his own saliva. Why does Jaehwan have to look so handsome and fuckable with those simple clothing? Jaehwan looked up from his phone and stood up. A wide smile lies on his perfect face, as he went to tug Sanghyuk with his right hand.

“Where are we going, hyung?” Sanghyuk asked as Jaehwan dragged him towards the door. “It is somewhere you will really enjoy.”

Equipped with the camera and all, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan rode the bus. Seeing that the only available seat was on the back, Sanghyuk hesitated, but Jaehwan was already making his way towards it. Once they were both settled—with Sanghyuk sitting near the window and Jaehwan near the isle—Sanghyuk once again asked Jaehwan where they were going.

“Hyung, where are we really going?”

“Home.” Jaehwan said and gave a smile. “Aish Hyogi. You should learn to trust your hyung, okay? I won’t bring you somewhere dangerous. You know I love you too much.” He nonchalantly said, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

But in Sanghyuk’s case, it was different. The simple “I love you too much.” made his heart beat faster again. He can feel the heat creeping to his cheeks, along with the blush. He turned his head away from Jaehwan’s line of sight.

“It’s not like I don’t trust you hyung. It’s just—sometimes, your decisions are quite awful.” And he faced Jaehwan with his infamous bitch face. The latter glared at him in return. “For your information, Hyogi. My decisions are just as good as my voice.”

“If you say so.” He dismissed. His eyes travelled towards the road ahead of them. They are still in Seoul, he can still see buildings and establishments with their lights on and buzzing with busy city people. He even saw one of their promotional posters.

He cannot help but let out a soft laugh. He never thought that he would end up being an idol—and being in love with this member, which is Jaehwan by the way if you haven’t noticed yet— in this life time. He admits that it was not in his plan, but he was given an opportunity almost five years ago, and so he grabbed it. He was young then, naïve and innocent. But all the hardships he encountered made him strong, it helped in molding the Han Sanghyuk that many people recognize now.

As they continued to speed up towards the brighter side of the big city, Sanghyuk’s thoughts were wandering, not until he felt Jaehwan’s right hand snuck up at him and Jaehwan ended up putting his arms around Sanghyuk, pulling him close and snuggling.

Sanghyuk’s eyes grew wide, Jaehwan on the other hand was busy snuggling close to Sanghyuk.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Sanghyuk’s whisper was barely heard. But Jaehwan turned to look at him and simply replied, “I’m cold.”

A student from across their seat was looking at them weirdly, but when Sanghyuk saw the recognition in her eyes, Sanghyuk knew that they are doomed. The student simply slipped her phone and took a picture of them. Sanghyuk’s eyes grew even wider. He can already imagine the headline tomorrow.

 

> **[BREAKING NEWS] VIXX’S KEN AND HYUK SPOTTED CUDDLING IN A PUBLIC BUS.**

Sanghyuk shook the thought away. He’s dead—they’re dead. He tried pulling away from Jaehwan but Jaehwan’s hold was just too tight. They stayed like that for the entire bus ride, with the student eyeing them, like she was already writing an article inside her head. Sanghyuk shivered from the thought.

When the bus stopped at a stop, it was only then that Jaehwan let go of Sanghyuk and stood up. Without question, Sanghyuk followed him. They walked in a familiar neighborhood, Sanghyuk recognizing it from its signature cherry blossom trees. And that’s when it clicked—

“We’re in Jayang-dong.” Sanghyuk exclaimed. Jaehwan looked at him like he has grown a second head.

“Of course. I said that we were going home, right?” Sanghyuk’s heart fluttered. They were going home, more like Jaehwan is going home.

“You are the only one who is going home, hyung.” He pouted. The older of the two laughed at the younger and put his arms around him, bringing him closer.

“Didn’t I tell you? My home has become your home too since the day we decided to debut together as group.” Damn heart. Sanghyuk looked away for a moment before facing Jaehwan, and asking, “Then what would we do here? We can’t film here—”

“Yes we can. Come, Eomma and Appa are waiting for us.” Jaehwan once again dragged him. He can feel the cold winter breeze brushing through his face as they momentarily walk to Jaehwan’s house. “Now, I think we should start filming.” Jaehwan took out the camera they would be using to film and held it in front of them.

“Hello, we are Real V! V-I-X-X , VIXX!” They both said in unison. Before anything, they were trained to always say their slogan before proceeding with talking, like when they are in an interview, in the crowd, and such. And this time is not an exception.

“Hello my starlight babies! How are you? This is Ken TV! So, today—”

“It’s not today, hyung. Say tonight.” Sanghyuk suddenly interrupted. He is trying so hard to sound normal, like everything is fine and his heart is not beating so fast with the close proximity he has with Jaehwan right now.

“Oh. You are right, Maknae. So, tonight, I am with Hyogi. We were paired up and the hyungs left us all alone, so we decided to go somewhere. Cha, Hyogi, where are we now?” Jaehwan looked so confident talking while walking, Sanghyuk on the other hand was struggling.

“We are in Jayang-dong! Tada! We are going to Ken hyung’s house to visit his parents. It has been a while since we last saw them. Right, hyung?” Sanghyuk turned to look at Jaehwan, displaying the playfulness he is well-known for.

“That’s right Hyogi. Okay, we will be back once we arrive at home!” Jaehwan paused the camera and looked at Sanghyuk. “We are doing good, right?”

“Of course we are, hyung. It’s cause I’m with you.” And the sassy, bitchy Sanghyuk is back. They continued walking for a whole five minutes before stopping in a relatively simple but elegant house.

The house was still the same, warm as ever. It has been the same since two years ago, when he first came here with the members. It was a two-story house, painted with cream, the lawn up the front is beautifully trimmed to perfection. It has a variety of ornamental plants, all of which is Jaehwan’s mom’s doing. Jaehwan’s mom loves flowers, he remembered. As they approached, he can feel the excitement that Jaehwan was vibrating off his skin.

“Darling. My precious sons.” Jaehwan’s mother called out to him and Jaehwan as they opened the front door. They were greeted by the sight of Mr. Lee sitting in the living room couch, reading what seems to be a newspaper, and Mrs. Lee in her pink apron, holding a spatula. She went to them with one swift moved and indulge them both in a bone-breaking hug.

“Good evening Mrs. Lee.” Sanghyuk greeted the woman and bowed. He respected her so much. She was just like his own mom, lively, caring and loving. He suddenly yearns to go back home and see his mom.

“Oh, haven’t I told you? Call me Eomma, you are my son now.” He simply smiled. If he was in a different situation, he would have laughed and retort something funny, but his heart was too busy pumping rapidly that it was even hard to catch his breath.

They ate the dinner that Mrs. Lee cooked. And as always, she is a great cook. Sanghyuk is certain that he hasn’t been this full for almost two months. He was secretly thankful that Jaehwan took him here. They continued filming for VIXX TV until twelve in the evening.

It was already half-past one when they arrived at their dorm. Sanghyuk observed that it was rather quite so he thought that the other four members were sleeping, but he thought wrong.

As soon as Jaehwan pushed the door open, they were greeted by the sight of the other members sprawled around in the living room floor, comforters and pillows surrounding them. But what stood out the most was the image of their leader standing right in front of the door, and Taekwoon right behind him.

“Where have you been?” Hakyeon asked, concern and worry evident in his voice. He has the look that most mothers have when their children went home a little late than usual.

“Uhm… Hyung, we went filming.” Jaehwan pathetically reasoned out. He was scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly.

“I know. But don’t you two know what time it is now? Where did you go?” The leader continued pushing. “In Jayang-dong.” Sanghyuk murmured. He looked like a kicked puppy, asking for forgiveness.

“What?! What did you two do there? Jaehwan? I suspect that you are the one who come up with this brilliant idea.” The sternness of the leader’s voice echoed through Sanghyuk’s mind. He admits that they were not able to think about the other member’s reaction if they come home a little late.

“We went there to film, hyung. We were trying to film something new. We didn’t want to give our Starlights something that can be considered garbage. You, yourself said that we should both do our best.” Jaehwan said, looking down.

Nice excuse. Sanghyuk’s mind echoed.

“I know, Jae. It’s just that, it would have been better if you told us where you two were going so that we won’t be panicking once you come home late. And to top it all, you two were not answering your phones. That’s why we were all worried that something might have happened. I’m sorry that I’ve scared you both. You know I love you two right? I only want what’s the best for you two.” Hakyeon warmly said. The love and affection he has for the two was evident in his velvety voice. Sanghyuk could only smile.

“We’re sorry too, hyung. You’re right. We should have told you first.” Jaehwan said before smiling at Hakyeon.

“I’m glad that you understand. Now come inside, it’s cold in there.” Hakyeon ushered them both inside.

Sanghyuk was about to let out a sigh of relief when Hakyeon started talking again.

“But what is this all about?” The leader asked the both of them, holding up his phone. In there, a news article reads:

 

> **“[BREAKING] VIXX’s KEN AND HYUK SPOTTED HUGGING IN A PUBLIC BUS**
> 
>  The two members of the famous boy group, VIXX were seen cuddling together in a bus going down to Jayang-dong.
> 
>  VIXX’s Ken and Hyuk were in the seated in the far right corner of the bus. They were already half way through the ride when a female student saw Ken, first putting his arm around Hyuk. The student didn’t mind the action, but after a few moments, she saw that Ken leaned forward, seemingly smelling Hyuk’s neck. The younger of the two, Hyuk looked alarmed with the sudden action and tried to pull out of Ken’s hold. But after failing to do so for a couple of times, he stopped and let Ken snuggle to him closer.
> 
>  Some fans speculated that they were both going to VIXX’s Ken’s home, since Jayang-dong is the idol’s hometown. Although some fans are quite shaken with the news, a lot of Starlights are happy with the two freely displaying their affection for each other.
> 
>  We are now trying to get the official statement of Jellyfish Entertainment.”

Upon reading the whole article, the two of them looked at each other, horrified. They’re gazes lingered for a moment before finally facing Hakyeon again, whose eyebrows were raised in question.

 “We didn’t do anything!” The two of them said in unison.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Wattpad for Jaehwan's birthday.


End file.
